


Glitter Ball

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Flirting, Love, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Party, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates, a little hurt, new years day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Dean meets the wonderful Castiel at a NewYears party and falls hard. They dance and drink then Cas leaves... will Dean see him again?





	Glitter Ball

The party ended as it began with a slow trickle of people. Dean wandered around the banquet hall with a sad smile. Catching the shine of his lapel in the door reflection he brushed silver glitter onto the floor. An enormous Georgian picture window drew his gaze and staring at the clear winter sky he sighed heavily. It was a perfect moment… well almost. 

The day had been an insane build-up to the extravagance of New Year's eve. The new year held a promise of things to come. New opportunities that once upon a time he would have never considered possible. He hoped that everything he’d experienced tonight would be part of that promise. A tall, pretty blond leaned on her friend's shoulder. Shoes in hand, they meandered along the dance floor and out of the door. Dean appreciated that the lights were low because it gave the illusion the room was closed, he needed the quiet.

At midnight the party had migrated to the terrace. Laid out with hot cider, blankets and heaters, the hoards could admire the fireworks comfortably. New Years was a huge night for them, his security firm ‘Winchester Protection’ covered all the big events and this year had been no different. Dean stuck around until all of the high profile attendees left the building, this being their biggest party. Though he didn’t need to worry as his people we’re taking care of everything. Thankfully, Bobby had been running point tonight so Dean was able to mingle. Making connections here would secure them for the coming fiscal year. That had been his only role really and he felt like it had gone well. This wasn’t him, the social bunny. Sam usually dealt with the rapport side, he was their smiling, approachable face. Everyone loved Sammy. Especially Dean and his heart warmed thinking of his brother away on his honeymoon. Of course, it had to be on the biggest night of their working calendar. Gabriel had insisted of course and Gabriel got his way. 

The glass of whiskey was warm from where he held it and on adjusting his jacket he almost knocked it over. Cursing, he made sure the amber liquid was intact, the bar closed long ago and Dean wasn’t ready to leave quite yet. A Polaroid on the table caught his attention. It was generally innocuous. A table of people being immortalised in film without their knowledge. Mobile printers had been the favours on the tables. The focus of the picture wasn’t what intrigued him, it was the two men dancing in the background. The intrigued smile turned grim. Even though the memory was a happy one, it felt bittersweet remembering the moment.   
What a moment it was, the blue-eyed, well-dressed director had asked him to dance. They’d talked well up until midnight and then he had taken his leave; well it was his party after all. They had been the talk of the event and yet it all seemed so long ago as if a lifetime had passed not simply hours. Dean would never admit it aloud, he barely could to himself but this had been the best and worse night of his life. He’d met the love of his life… yeah, it was insane, he knew that but one touch, one conversation and he never wanted Castiel to be a stranger. Cas had a laugh he’d recognise it until his dying day. The thought that he wouldn’t wake up to him or see those blue eyes again was devastating.   
Rubbing the paper under his rough fingers while staring over the city lights, pain and love fought for supremacy. How could you fall in love so fast? How could someone be so much to him in such a short space of time? As he watched the night pass he replaced the evening over in his mind until he was no longer in the present but immersed in the memory of Cas. 

“Seeing as you’re still here, you wanna grab a cab with me?” A sweet voice carried across the room. So much for being a security mogul he thought, nearly jumping from his skin. Dean had been so far inside his head he hadn’t noticed the host reentering the room. 

A grin tugged at his lips, his heart racing, “I thought you already left?”

Cas moved with grace even after several glasses of champagne and slid into the chair next to him. 

“No, I’m always the last one here,” he replied.

Placing an expensive bottle of champagne on the table, Cas sighed and turned it around as if unsure what to say. Dean marvelled at the nervous habit, this was the guy who had circled the room like a pro all night. Making conversation and connections as easily as breathing and now he was nervous? 

“I hate the mess.” Cas added, “It’s always the worst part.”

Frowning, Dean replied, “You have people to clean it up though right? The hotel’s people will clean it?”

The beginning of the reply was muffled by the clank of the champagne bottle on a clean crystal glass, “… but I pay them more. Three times what they would earn from the hotel. It takes all day, can you imagine having to pick up all of these bottles?”

They both glanced around the room and Dean took a moment to admire Cas as he cringed at the mess. Paying those people so much more than he needed too? Yeah, this guy was amazing. 

“It’s not something I’d want to do,” Dean replied. “…but if it was me and you, well maybe I’d make an exception.”

Cas chuckled, “Smooth.”

“I try.” Dean grinned, “It’s kind of you to pay them more.”

Shrugging, Cas tilted his glass back draining the contents, “ I was them once upon a time. I get how hard it is, so I help where I can.”

Dean nodded and went back to looking at the picture of their earlier fun and silence fell over the room. Cas’ gaze followed his and as the memory consumed them both. 

“So, call me crazy but I think we had a moment earlier?” Cas asked suddenly.

Glancing up, Dean smiled and reached out to touch Cas’ hand on the table, “Yeah, I thought so.”

The expression on Cas’ face could only be described as relief. 

“Thank god, I thought I was going insane.” 

Dean’s heart started to thud harder in his chest as Cas stared hopefully into his eyes. 

“Shall we get that Cab?” Cas asked as the sun had started to creep above the horizon. Dean nodded, he should get some sleep. 

“Great,” Cas added, “It’s times like this I wish I had wings or I could just think myself home… well to my hotel, I’m exhausted.” 

“Yeah, I get that,” Dean replied fighting a grin. He could totally see Cas as an angel. “Where are you staying?” He added.

Cas shuffled uncomfortably, “The St Regis, I usually stay somewhere more low key but it was the only place available at such short notice. I had to fly in from a business meeting and I didn’t think I’d make it.”

“Yeah”, Dean gave a low whistle, “Little above my price range.” 

They both stood at the same time and Cas replied, “Why where are you staying?”

Dean glanced at his key which had the name of the hotel engraved on the side and Cas nodded, “Oh yeah, I like it there. Its more relaxed and they have the best cheeseburgers.”

A sharp laugh from Dean caught them both by surprise and he added, “Yeah that's why I like it there.”

“Something else we have in common.” Cas grinned.

Walking through the foyer and out onto the steps, Dean barely noticed anything at all. Cas hailed a yellow cab and it was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen, he was doomed and he knew it. Time was running on and then decided to message Bobby that he was leaving. 

“How is it 5 am already?” he whispered, unsure of where the night had gone. 

Leaning in, Cas smiled, “Time flies when you’re having fun I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

The Cab driver asked where they were going and the Regis was first on the route. As they drove closer Dean’s stomach twisted into knots. The miles closed in and the ornate building hovered on the horizon. It held a forbidding a hotel should never have. 

“They will be starting the cheeseburgers in a few hours,” Dean spat, embarrassment flooded his cheeks.

Cas turned and grinned wide, “What?”

Dean could have slapped himself, “In… six hours…”

Closing the space between them, Cas laughed, “And what would we do for six hours?”

Things low in Dean’s body tensed at the feel of Cas’ warmth along his leg, “No idea… I have cable?”

Cas’ soft chuckle filled the tight space of the Cab, “You know, I don’t actually have any plans today… so if you’re willing to have me…?”

The sentence was punctuated with a nod from Dean because he had lost all the words. Warmth circled his hand as Cas’ fingers found his. 

“Change of plan.” Cas prompted the driver as they changed course. 

The city passed in a blur and Dean melted when Cas squeezed his hand three times. His body was aflame and this was the happiest he’d ever been, he hoped it was a sign. On leaving the taxi Dean paused, he’d left his jacket on the seat but once in his hand, they moved towards the hotel entrance. They didn’t notice the cab driver calling after them. They didn’t realise that on the seat lay a picture. A generally innocuous picture. One of people being immortalised in film without their knowledge, with a perfect couple dancing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
